The Divine Nation
We are the unison of two fallen forces. As one nation of supremacy and purity, we have goals instructed by the underworld itself. Our blood differs from the inferior race, as purposes of a corrupt nature come with such great burden of our pure heredity. Allow the whispers of our baneful ancestors to motivate our purpose, to cleanse the land of the impure creatures in which the underworld craves. Let us deliver them with beauty and grace. ~ Elysian An angelic white glow illuminated from the ghostly pelt of the enormous hound. A thriving patch of dark blue flax flowers grew from the grey and ominous canine-inhabited forest where Elysian rested, her sleek, untouched fur draping her towering, lithe figure. She ran her long, razor edged nail along the soft petals of the sapphire flowers. Elysian's lethal nail clipped the delicate petal as an attention-grabbing bark startled her. Her crouched position heightened as she drew her attention to the familiar figure of her sister bounding to her, "Elysian, this impurity was caught from our land," she spoke as she arrived to the well kept patch of blue flowers. Elysian nodded to her sister, as her tremendous figure arose from her place within her sacred azure blue flax. The two canines traipsed through the somber, haunting forest, before reaching a commotion-filled clearing, where more beautiful, angelic seeming canines snapped and thrashed the smaller, more rugged intruder around. Elysian observed with steady, ghostly eyes, before she approached the intruder, asserting her massive, smoothly sculpted cranium just moments in front of his torn up face. The other canines whisked gracefully onto the sidelines, blood dripping from their sleek, captivating features. Elysian eyed the intruder, as he took up a defensive crouch against the ground, panting as blood dripped from his messy coat, his left eye held tightly closed, "Already bleeding I see?" Elysian spoke finally, her somber, fixating tone filling the clearing. She was cut off, as the hostile intruder hastily lashed his unruly nails across Elysian's delicate, angel-like face, a reddening gash forming over her eye. The knowing canines held their breath, staring in fury and shock at the rogue's fatal action. An unholy hatred ignited in Elysian's eyes, as she felt the blood beginning to run down her face, staining her pure coat. Elysian's face distorted to a nightmare-inducing expression of fury, her once angel-like features cinching to wrinkles and exposing her splayed, cemented teeth. A sharp edged, lolling, serpent-like tongue slithered out from jagged, incisor-lined jaws as she lunged forward, her now far-split mouth snapping onto the neck of the intruder. She twisted his cranium back, hyper-extending the cervical spine, as she laughed hysterically, feeling the soul seep out of the rogue, a deep series of cracks muffled inside of his body. The soulless body slipped like sand from her grip, as Elysian silently whisked around, leaving the canines to enjoy their meal. Elysian returned to her serene world, as she rested back down in the patch of sacred blue flowers. Blood dripped from Elysian's jaws onto the fragile petals, as her soft, angelic voice giggled. "Allow the whispers of our baneful ancestors to motivate our purpose, to cleanse the land of the impure creatures in which the underworld craves." The Divine Nation is formed under the belief that a select few canines possess such sacred blood, a pure race. These canines, guided under their Alpha known as the Lord, can be described as psychotic, majestic, corrupted, and angelic. Their sole purpose is to cleanse the land of "impure ones", which in their world are species outside of their Nation. They believe the impure creatures' souls should be cast into the underworld, which can only be accomplished by death. These canines are invested in seeming angelic and heavenly like, but in reality, they are supremacy-obsessed, crazed beings. Note: The belief that all those who are outside of our Nation are impure is used only in roleplay, and no actual prejudices held against anyone who's not in our group. ⚜ Respect ⚜ Respect is critical in TDN. You must respect every member in The Divine Nation, even if they're below your rank. ⚜ Drama ⚜ Drama is not tolerated in TDN. If any unnecessary drama is caused, you will be punished accordingly. ⚜ Seriousness ⚜ You must be serious in TDN. Time to time we goof off, but when we're roleplaying, we expect you to be serious. ⚜Double Clanning or Packing⚜ Double Clanning is not ''tolerated in TDN. You are expected to pick a group, and stick with it. If one discovers you double clanning, you will be punished. '⚜ Correct Tag Color ⚜''' You must have the correct tag color when you are in The Divine Nation. If you come to camp with the incorrect tag color, you will be accused of double packing. ⚜ Correct Avatar ⚜ You must have the correct avatar in TDN. In The Divine Nation, all of our ranks are wolves. ⚜ Once You Leave TDN..⚜ ' You will not be welcomed back. This pack is not a hotel, you cannot leave and come back whenever you chose. Once you leave our group, you will not be accepted back. Note: This schedule is all recorded from the eastern time zone. '*UPDATED BY THE HOUR* It is required that you add your info below in order to be recognized as a member of our group. If you're unsure of how to add yourself, leave the information in the comments and you will be added. ⚜Member Counter⚜ ⚜ L O R D ⚜ The Lord is the authority of the pack, their word is law and they are to be respected at all times. ⚜ S U P E R I O R ⚜ x1 This rank is reminiscent of co-alpha, they are to be respected at all times and they take over when the Lord is offline/busy. ⚜ S U B O R D I N A T E ⚜ x1 The Subordinate is a highly authoritative beta figure to the pack, they lead when the other authorities are offline. ⚜ M I N I S T E R ⚜ x2 The Ministers are similar to the betas of both the Lord and the Superior. The Ministers are to be highly respected, and have control over the pack when the Lord and the Superior are busy. ⚜ S H A M A N S ⚜ x2 The Shamans are the healers of The Divine Nation. They help those who are injured or unwell. The Primal Division is composed of the most ruthless canines. They spar frequently, go on killing missions, rid the land of dangers, and most of all -- enjoy slaughtering. They feel strongly of cleansing the land of the impure. ⚜ H E A D | P R I M A L ⚜ x1 The Head Primal is the commander of the Primals, they are respected greatly and responsible for their division. This canine is extremely powerful and daring, they are ruthless. ⚜ E L I T E | P R I M A L S ⚜ x3 The Elite Primals are the upper class canines of the Primals. These canines are very powerful and bold, they're extremely competitive in training as well. ⚜ P R I M A L S ⚜ xInfinite The basic rank of The Primal Division. They are strong, monstrous, and dangerous. The Reaper Division is the gatherer type of group to TDN. They hunt, gather items, travel across the land, seek missing people/objects, and keep updates on the territories. Unlike The Primal Division, they are not QUITE as eager to kill. ⚜ H E A D | R E A P E R ⚜ x1 The Head Reaper is the commander of The Reaper Division, they are respected greatly and responsible for their division. This canine is extremely cunning and strong. ⚜ E L I T E | R E A P E R S ⚜ x3 The Elite Reapers are the most stealthy and intelligent of the Division, they are powerful, quick minded, and agile. ⚜ R E A P E R S ⚜ xInfinite The basic rank of The Reaper Division. These canines are agile and quick, and their senses are keen, they provide for the pack. The Occult Division is the spiritual group of TDN. They interpret omens, speak to spirits, stargaze, seek omens, etc. ⚜ H E A D | O C C U L T I S T ⚜ x1 The Head Occultist is the commander of The Occult Division. They are respected greatly, and completely responsible for their division, they are extremely knowing of the underworld. ⚜ E L I T E | O C C U L T I S T S ⚜ x3 The Elite Occultists are the upper class canines of The Occult Division. They have an even more vast knowledge of the underworld and how to discover omens. ⚜ O C C U L T I S T S ⚜ xInfinite The basic rank of the Occult Division. These spiritual canines receive messages and omens from the underworld easily, and they are very wise in deciphering them. ⚜''' N O V I C E S ⚜ xInfinite' The Novices are the apprentices of The Divine Nation. They train in the ways of serving their pack. Once they become of age, they will choose their division. '⚜ Y O U T H S ⚜ xInfinite' The Youths are the pups of The Divine Nation. They wait until they're old enough to become Novices. '''Note: '''Each land is owned on all servers and shared with CC, CG, and HOO '⚜ M A R S H L A N D S⚜''' (Zios) The Marsh Lands are abundant in deer, elk, fish, and other prey sources. ⚜ T H E S A V A N N A ⚜ (Appondale) The Savanna provides warthogs, gazelle, large birds, and other prey sources. ⚜ T H E D E S E R T ⚜ (Kimbara) The Desert is abundant in buffalo, gazelle, zebra, and other prey types. Note: Our pack expects loyal and helpful allies ⚜ A L L I A N C E S ⚜ ⚜ R I V A L S ⚜ ~Skull, (Fluffina1) ~Skull(o0fallenlies0o) ~Tyra (Snicklefritzer) ~Strider (Convertings) ~Skull(o0fallenlies0o) ~Ari(Devoid/coolroboy1) ~Iniquity(wolf58201) Courage in Danger is Half the Battle. ''-Wisteria (Alexander579) ~''' Ava ( Party245 ) ~Scythe (Xxcrimsonwing) ~Raine (epicwarriorcats) ~Illusion (wolf58201) ~Crystalline (Raindrop1334) ~Twain (Samdi)'' '''⚜ J O I N I N G ⚜ OC Name: Username: Description: Battle Example: Previous Packs/Clans: Desired Rank: Why You Want To Join: Loyalty Promise: ⚜ A L L I A N C E ⚜ Group Name: Leader's User: Leader's Name: Member Count: Why You Want To Ally: How We Could Benefit From an Alliance?: Screenshot 2016-07-05 at 1ads.jpg|Pack Screen Shot Taken By: Raina imagesquadevilish.png|Evil Squad Photo Taken By: Ethereal Kagetora2-1.png|Sparring taken by Waka 14043-illustration-of-a-alskdfjfour-leaf-clover-pv.png|The afk Moments taken by Waka imageFLOWERR.jpeg image222.jpeg AstraChanceWedding.jpg|Astra and Chancellor's Wedding! 7/13/16 fezsquad.png|Fez Squad (3 213.PNG|The aftermath of battle training 142.PNG|Battle training pt 2 3242.PNG yugiohparodiakuh.jpg|Nap time taken by Waka ( not really nap time anymore ) Markjackjhg.jpg|The Wears Wedding <333 Screenshot 2016-07-17 at 6.38.00 PM.png|The afterparty of Chancellor and Astra's Wedding BB'SD BDAY PARTY I DRANK CARRIBEAN RUM JACK SPARROW STYLE.PNG|Jay's Bday <3 Screenshot at Jul 20 08-46-20.png|Look At These Nerds D83465C9-95B6-4DFE-85EA-7762BB06D63B.JPG|THE BATTLE OF WHO. IS. THE. REAL LEAAAAAH Leah for enderman guys.png|THE OFFICIAL ENDERMAN LEAH BY: @RI file20160723_045456.png|Saint x Raine After Wedding, taken and edited by Dani (Twain) 0a8891d21dcf07ead42463a7c13e4eed.jpeg|Waka x Pears (3333 055e6cbc26782kjh7ff8f5d4257d92e8c1f.jpg|the other trio 7CBEC88B-1DBF-4E19-B002-841AA9614B0D.JPG 4B3D6958-B35C-4AA4-ABD6-F813D00FE635.JPG|The burning means its working! Our fabulous product. BUY ONE TODAY 09D90885-9C78-4004-8B71-D8B2B895C50A.JPG|A BATTLE LINE Goth_Squad.png|Goth Squad. Kamui, Cerulean, and Strider. Screenshot 2016-07-26 at 10.45.32 PM.png|First The Goth Squad Now The Nerd Squad. AvaSmoothie.jpg.PNG|Ya know ;) Screen Shot 2016-07-28 at 7.12.28 PM.png|The Summer Games (Art by Fluffina1, ik its h0t) Blue wolf2.jpg 0BC9382B-69CA-435A-B4CA-91BBF6EE6929.jpg 3B5164A6-E0ED-451C-8A8F-EDF93793B60E.jpg|Don't put fire pits in your dens kiddos Screenshot_2016-07-30_at_5.jpg Screenshot 2016-07-31 at 2.32.49 PM.png|awwww, just awwwwwww Screenshot 2016-07-31 at 2.30.09 PM.png Screenshot 2016-07-31 at 2.28.26 PM.png|aug'us X talina Screenshot 2016-07-31 at 8.18.32 PM.png|A depressed, alone, Beaten up Cerulean (:( Screenshot 2016-07-31 at 9.27.17 PM.png|:) Screenshot 2016-08-01 at 2.34.03 PM.png|Meeting. The wiki editors are the editors of The Divine Nation's wiki page. There are only '''three '''wiki editors. You may edit the wiki with either of the editor's permission. Check here frequently for constant updates and news about the pack or events! !!!!!!!FOR OCCULTIST!!!!!! There is an Elite Occultist spot open within the division. If you are interested, please tell me on aj or on my message wall(wolf58201, wolf123178). I choose from the group and they will become the new Elite. !!!!!!!!RANK ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!! After taking everyone into consideration, and reflecting on who would be best for the new rank, I've finally made the tough choice of choosing. The Superior rank is being heightened in command, and the new rank, Subordinate is taking its former place. Our new Superior is Convertings (Strider)! Our new Subordinate is Untraditional (Ethereal)! Please give both of these members the utmost respect and congratulations, they've earned their new ranks! Along with this, SamdiD (Dani/Twain) will be taking the place of Shaman Aide! I hope you all approve of my choice, and support each other as our pack developes ⚜Becoming an Elite⚜ With the pack open, I know many of you are wondering how you can gain a better rank, Elites are very helpful and skilled canines, they are the champions of their Division, and they ARE a challengeable rank. Here are the steps you must take in order to become an Elite: - Figure out which Elite in your Division you want to challenge - Go to your Division leader and ask them permission to challenge a certain Elite - The Head of your Division will either accept or deny your request - If you are granted permission, challenge the Elite verbally during roleplay - A contest will be held with you vs. the Elite Note: The loser of the contest will return/remain as their previous rank, and do have the chance to challenge again on a later date.' ' After a challenge is completed, whoever was given/keeping their Elite rank will not be able to be challenged for 48 hours. Hey guys! its Snickle here! All next week August 1st through August 8th, I will be at my grandparents house! I may ever so slightly get a chance to get on, but its not positive. I'm so sorry for my inactiveness throughtout this summer! But I might have more time during the school year! So don't worry! Cya fam! -:Tyra, Primal of TDN:- Hi everyone, it's Ophella. I'm going on a two week vacation and won't be active on AJ. I'll probably be active on the wiki though, as the hotel has (very laggy, that's the reason I can't get on AJ) wifi. I'll miss you guys so much and I'll show some pictures when I get back. Love you, fam (especially you my little Kota Boat <3) Hey fam, it's your old pal, Strider here! I'm going to be on vacation from now (Saturday) til Thursday! I will be inactive on all social medias (except the following: Snapchat/Skype) so if you message me, 9/10 times I won't get it until I come back on Thursday! Pictures will be posted when I get back! I'll miss you guys so much I love you all! (Especially you, Karena <3) I'll be back before you know it!! Hey guys, Escillium/Risingxx here. I just wanted to let you guys know I'll be inactive both tomorrow, August 1st and Tuesday August 2nd. I'm going to Whale's Tale in NH and I won't be able to get on. If I am able to, it'll be night. On Tuesday, I might be able to get on to check in because I'll be home Tuesday night. I'm staying overnight and we're probably going to the pool tomorrow night at the hotel. I may be able to get on right after we check in to the hotel and after I shower which will be after the pool. I just won't be as active as usual and I'll probably miss roleplaying hours'. '''